jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Enforcers
The Starlight Enforcers, sometimes shortened to Starforce, is a group of Stand users that are named after constellations, with two exceptions, and are the main antagonist group of Error404. Most members use their original last name and an altered, or changed, first name. Members * E D A C T E D-Stand「The Smiler」: REDACTED is the former leader of Starforce, now the second-in-command, and one of the most powerful members of the group. With his Stand, he can take out entire groups of people in one go and eliminate most targets with ease. He stepped down from his position as leader to let the younger generation do their thing. His name is unknown. His age is unknown, though he is assumed to be around 60. And his past is unknown. * Orion Paz-Stand「Orion」: Orion is the current leader of Starforce, having been put in the position when REDACTED stepped down. He is the oldest of the group, with the exception of REDACTED, and has an older brother-like relationship with the other members. His Stand is a powerful Close-Range attacker who slashes opponents into pieces. * Draconis Domino-Stand「Dragonforce」: Draconis, sometimes just shortened to Drac, is the heavy hitter of Starforce. His Stand allows him to trap and destroy targets, no matter what it may be, and scorch it till its burnt black. A chain smoker who has smoked for basically his whole life, the only way to spot him in a crowd is by the pillar of black smoke coming from his mouth. * Harmony Aquar-Stand「Aquarius」: Harmony is what would be classified as the healer of Starforce. Her Stand allows her to control the water in someone's body to heal their wounds, though this can also be used to turn someone's own blood into a weapon against them. * Hallelujah/Quadratus Maxi-Stand「Gemini」: Quadratus, or just "The Quad", is a strange kid who serves two roles in Starforce because of his second personality. Quad is a nice and introverted guy. Reflecting that, his Stand is a defensive expert that provides multiple types of protection in battle. While his alternate personality, Hallelujah, is a deranged psychopath and wants nothing more than to harm everyone and his Stand is fast, powerful, and annoying. * James Ursus-Stand「Northstar」: '''James is the scout, the little pest, the mosquito, whatever they feel like calling him on any given day. He darts ahead of the group and uses his Stand to scan the Stands of their opponents before returning to give information. Despite their annoyance, they would be devastated if he left. * '''Sirius Wolf-Stand「Sirius」: Sirius is the newest member of the group but is already trusted by everyone because of the numerous times he's saved their lives. He works as the sniper, hiding on rooftops and using his Stand to track targets remotely so he can take them out. Though his aim isn't improved by his Stand, the running joke is his rifle is his second Stand. Synopsis The Starlight Enforcers were founded by REDACTED back in the early 1940's as an organization dedicated to hunting down strange phenomena in Italy. After REDACTED's Stand developed, and subsequently the rest of the group got Stands, they began using their Stands to track down strange things better. Members began leaving in the 80's and so REDACTED recruited new members to his group. These new members died due to an accident in 1995 and so he recruited the children of the original 6 members and they still are a part of the group. Gallery TBA | Trivia * Hallelujah being a split personality is a reference to the Gundam character with split personalities, Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism. * Orion Paz sound veeeery similar to Orion Pax, the original name of Optimus Prime from Transformers. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU